Artemis Twilight and Chat Oh My
by katiehorse
Summary: this was writen 3 years ago by my and two friend  but i cant remember their usernames because it was so long ago but if you take the time to read it, it is pretty hillarriiouusssss. so you better. or die.   appologies in advance  basic Instant Messaging f
1. Wikipedia Intorductions

Bella: Vampgirl08

Edward: bronze-not-ginger

Emmett: theebestist

Jasper: not_emo_so_there_:-P

Alice: XlittleXpixieX

Rosalie: sexier_than_you!

Esme: my*kids*have*problems

Carlisle: I'agree'with'esme

Jacob: .bone.

Artemis: 2smart4skl

Holly: try,to,.harmbourge,incident.

Butler: youwantaknucklesandwich

Foaly: tinfoil...off.

Root: ..explosive.

Opal: queen;of;the;universe;

Chips: Chips

Pex: Pex

Mulch: bumflapkingoftheunderground.

Theebestist says:  
>so I was eating these nachos when…<p>

2smart4skl says:  
>MOO HAHAHAHAHA I ARTEMIS FOWL THE SECOND HAS HACKED ALL OF YOUR COMPUTERS AND BROUGHT US TOGETHER AS PART OF MY EVIL PLAN TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD.<p>

Not_Emo_So_There_:-P says:  
>oow I wanted to hear the nacho story<p>

XlittleXpixieX says:  
>…<p>

try,to,.harmbourge,incident:  
>AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGH I HAT ITS OPAL<p>

theebestist:  
>i know natchoes are farrrrr more interesting than world domination<p>

tinfoil...off.:  
>whats going on<p>

2smart4skl:  
>*SCREAMSSSSSSS LIKE A GIRLS AND HIDES BEHIND BUTLER*<p>

tinfoil...off.:  
>*winnies in fear*<p>

youwantaknucklesandwich:  
>*squeals and hides behind arty*<p>

XlittleXpixieX:

2smart4skl:  
>er butler ? you are the youngest person ever to recieve the blue star and your hiding behind a 17 year old from a pixie?<p>

try,to,.harmbourge,incident:  
>DONT U PLAY DUM W WITH MEEEE<p>

OPAL  
>KOPAL<p>

try,to,.harmbourge,incident:  
>pah stop bigging up your age your only 15<p>

2smart4skl:  
>:P<p>

sexier_than_you!:

WTF IS GOINON

theebestist:  
>WAIT <p>

not_emo_so_there_:-P:  
>WAIT<p>

2smart4skl:  
>okay lets introduce our selves<p>

WE HAVE DISOVCED SOMETHING ON  
>ON<p>

not_emo_so_there_:-P:  
>WIKIPEDIA<p>

bronze-not-ginger:  
>NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<p>

theebestist:  
>tell us who u are and well wiki u<p>

bronze-not-ginger:  
>DONT SAY THAT WORD<br>AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

not_emo_so_there_:-P:  
>…<p>

Vampgirl08:  
>its okay doll, your alright<p>

2smart4skl:  
>so what did you find ? that im SEVENTEEN<p>

try,to,.harmbourge,incident:

YOUR FIFTEEN YOU COWPOG

not_emo_so_there_:-P:

ok who do we have here ?

2smart4skl:

im artemis fowl the second, your rular im SEVENTEEN

theebestist:

here is what it says

try,to,.harmbourge,incident:

im holly and artemis is NOT seventeen he is FIFTEEN

Wiki:

Artemis Fowl, an Irish child prodigy and a ruthless master criminal who takes charge of rebuilding his family fortune following the disappearance of his father. In Artemis Fowl, the first book in the series, he kidnaps Captain Holly Short, a member of the reconnaissance unit of the fairy police force,  
>the Lower Elements Police (LEP), LEPrecon. His objective is to obtain the gold which the fairy government has set aside to ransom captured officers. In spite of their less-than-friendly attitudes towards each other in the first book, Holly needs Artemis' help to save her world in the second book. They later save their worlds from impending doom on several occasions, and little by little, Artemis' moral character and emotional disposition improve. Although Artemis is never fully described in the books, we know that he is pale and cold, but charismatic. He is also known to have blue eyes (The Eternity Code and The Arctic Incident)<p>

try,to,.harmbourge,incident:

wow human technology is soooo out dated

Wiki:

but later switched one of his eyes with Holly Short and black hair (The Lost Colony) and it can be inferred that his hair is a little long, as when in The opal Deception his hair gets wet, he has to push it back from his eyes. on more than one occasion, his smile has been said to be horrible, like a vampire's (Artemis Fowl). He has a minor dust mite allergy (Artemis Fowl). Despite his intelligence, he is shown to be quite lonely on occasions  
>However, he seems to display romantic inclinations towards Minerva in The Lost Colony, going as far as risking his life for her. He also shows romantic inclinations towards Captain Holly Short, and vice versa, later in the series, but they blame the feelings on the time travel they have undergone. His family's motto is "Aurum est Potestas", meaning "Gold is Power".<p>

not_emo_so_there_:-P:

NEXT

wiki:

Captain Holly Short, the first female LEPrecon (Lower Elements Police Reconnaissance)

2smart4skl:

gosh ive had romantic inclamations with everyone on the planet by now

officer so far, is more skilled, has more chutzpah, and is far more daring than most of her fellow officers. Her talents are often under-appreciated because of her gender. Holly looks up to Julius Root, her LEP commander and something of a father figure,

try,to,.harmbourge,incident:

WAIT what age did it say artemis is ?

try,to,.harmbourge,incident:

I IZ THE BEST :P

Wiki:

who has high expectations of her. Holly, who has an unwavering moral code, typically operates on intuition, rather than on protocol; a trait that often leads her into trouble. Artemis abducts her in the first book, and her tenacity and creative intellect help her to escape not only her cell, but Fowl Manor as well.

Throughout the series Holly and Artemis understand each other on a very personal level, and consequently recognize each other as friends. In the sixth book, The Time Paradox, there are also romantic qualities related to her and Artemis, because when they go back in time, she is transformed into a fairy adolescent and kisses him. It is still unknown if Colfer is going to bring the two together.

try,to,.harmbourge,incident:

*looks around* WHO IS COLFER?

theebestist:

whos next  
>?<p>

EOIN COLFER:

I AM COLFER MOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

...

eoin colfer has signed oiout

XlittleXpixieX:

well that was random

try,to,.harmbourge,incident:

WHAT AGE DID IT SAY ARTEMIS IS

theebestist:

it didnt  
>NOWSHUT UP WHO IS NEXT?<p>

try,to,.harmbourge,incident: 

2smart4skl:  
>:P <p>

tinfoil...off.:  
>... MEEEEEEEE<p>

theebestist:  
>and u are?<p>

not_emo_so_there_:-P:  
>yh and u R?<p>

tinfoil...off.;  
>foalllllllyyyyyyyyyyyy only the cleverest cenour made by the gods<p>

wiki:

Foaly, a centaur, is the LEP's technological genius. He is paranoid about discovery by humans, choosing to wear tin-foil hats to protect his brain from mind-probing rays in case humans invent them.

XlittleXpixieX:  
>why do you like tinfoil hats<p>

wiki:

He is also quite vain about his work and appearance. His inventions keep Holly one step ahead of the game. He has a tendency to make sarcastic remarks and they cause him trouble on more than one occasion. However, he cannot be fired, lest human technology be allowed to catch up with the fairy brand

tinfoil...off.:

they are a gret sorce of protection do you want be to email you some?

He marries Caballine, a journalist, during Artemis and Holly's absence in The Lost Colony, though this detail is not mentioned until The Time Paradox. He and Mulch Diggums are friends, though whenever they meet they usually comunicate largely through insults.

XlittleXpixieX:

well that was broing

tinfoil...off.:  
>I AM NOT BORING<p>

XlittleXpixieX:

:P

*stampss hoof* 

not_emo_so_there_:-P:

and nexxt?

Minerva:

MEEEE

try,to,.harmbourge,incident:

ugh. Minerva is gay. That's what it said

Minerva:

hey shuttup grrr

wiki:

Minerva Paradizo debuts in The Lost Colony. She is a teenage genius, like Artemis, who captures the imp No1 and tries to present him as her project for the Nobel Prize in Stockholm.

try,to,.harmbourge,incident:

this should be full of intresting stuff

wiki:  
>She is 3 years younger than Artemis and believes she can outsmart him when he tries to save the magical world from discovery. Near the end of the book, she realizes that there was much more to the fairy world then she had discovered, and changes her mind.<br>According to Butler at the end of The Lost Colony, she has developed feelings for Artemis. However, she does not appear in The Time Paradox and it is implied that she will not be in The Atlantis Complex (the as yet unpublished, and indeed unwritten, seventh installment).

try,to,.harmbourge,incident:

KERCHING 

2smart4skl:

no ones said that since like...2004

2smart4skl:  
>oh your just jeoius <p>

try,to,.harmbourge,incident:  
>SHUT THE FUCK UP<br>:

I AM NOT

XlittleXpixieX:  
>touchy i think there might be some thing here<p>

No1:  
>DO ME NEXT PLEASE OH WONDERFUL BEING<p>

try,to,.harmbourge,incident:

DIE BITCH  
>:P <p>

Minerva:

HOLLY WHY DO U HATE ME

?  
>?<p>

try,to,.harmbourge,incident:

arty is she dead yet *tags on sleeve*

minerva has signed out 

theebestist:

ANYWAY

Wiki:

N°1 is a very powerful imp warlock who serves as Qwan's apprentice in The Lost Colony (book five). He helps to save Hybras, the lost colony of the title. Before that, however, N°1 gets involved with Artemis Fowl and is kidnapped by Minerva Paradizo. In The Time Paradox (book six), he transports Holly and Artemis through time so they can save Artemis' dying mother. He is incredibly powerful but

but still in training, meaning that while he often has the raw power for the job, he doesn't have the expertise.

theebestist:

I thinks dats everyone

2smart4skl:

wait no.1 i never invited you to the convo 

no.1:

warlock ? duhhh

no.1:

I WANT 2 LooK THE NICE PPL UP

2smart4skl:

wait you left loads out

youwantaknucklesandwich:

try,to,.harmbourge,incident:

JUST BECOUSE BEETROOTS DEAD DOOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN LEAVE HIM OUT

PAY SOME RESPECT 

wiki:  
>Domovoi Butler is Artemis' butler and bodyguard. He is most often referred to as "Butler"; his first name is not revealed until the third book "The Eternity Code", when he thinks he is going to die (after being shot).<p>

youwantaknucklesandwich:  
>yerr he was a good soldier<p>

wiki: He tells Artemis his first name, normally forbidden by his bodyguard training, because keeping it secret doesn't matter any more. The Butler family has served the Fowl family for generations, with a Butler being assigned to each new Fowl at birth. He has comprehensive knowledge of weapons and extensive training in martial arts, enough so as to become the only human ever to fight a troll and win (The second book, The Arctic Incident, asserts that there are only two men on the planet better educated in various martial arts than Butler. In the third book, The Eternity Code, Butler is accidentally turned 15 years older by the healing process used to save him from perishing of the aforementioned bullet. Butler is more than what he seems (for example, in the Artemis Fowl Handbook it is revealed in an "interview" with Butler he stated that he enjoys romance novels.) (But he also informs the interviewer, "...if you tell anyone, I will hunt you down.") and follows Artemis around the world on his adventures. He is also one of Artemis' few good friends. 

try,to,.harmbourge,incident:

now do root

theebestist:

WHAT IF I DONT WANT 2 ITS TO MUCH PRESSUREEEEEEEEEEEEEE

2smart4skl:

its alright weel get to him soon enough 

try,to,.harmbourge,incident:

DIE BASTURD

theebestist:

sobs into jazz's shoulder

not_emo_so_there_:-P:

U MADE MA BFFL CRIE  
>*CRY<p>

not_emo_so_there_:-P:

shouldn't you be sobbing on fros's sholder

*rose

XlittleXpixieX:

Ill do the next few

bumflapkingoftheunderground:

er i dont think roses has sholders

wiki: Mulch Diggums is a kleptomaniac dwarf with explosive flatulence. He is called upon by Commander Julius Root to break into the Fowl Manor in the first book, having already lost his magical abilities due to entering human's dwellings without permission.

XlittleXpixieX:

ewwww bumflap you may be ahead in tech but your waaaaay behind in fassion

wiki:

Like all male dwarves, Mulch is adapted for tunneling, and his unhingeable jaw and accelerated digestion have proved vital on many of his criminal ventures. An amoral thief who loves luxury and cares little for the law or the environment the People hold dear,  
>he nevertheless develops sentiments towards Julius, Holly, and Artemis, eventually risking his life on their behalf. At first he is a criminal, but later in the series his name is cleared when Artemis hacks into the LEP arrest records and nullifies several search warrants.<br>Although he often complains about being dragged unwillingly into most of the books adventures, it is implied several times that he actually does want to help. Mulch has also been viewed as a anti environmentalist due to his methane gas, or major powerful farts that can send him and people around him flying.

XlittleXpixieX:

EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTHATS GROSSSSSSS

bumflapkingoftheunderground:

oooooo your leious

XlittleXpixieX:

wheva

ill do the person i was compared to

2smart4skl:

wait i thought opal was in prison ?

wiki:

Opal Koboi is a narcissistic pixie genius and the main antagonist of the second, fourth, and sixth book starting with The Arctic Incident. She masterminded the Goblin uprising with the help of Briar Cudgeon in The Arctic Incident but was defeated by Artemis, Holly and the LEP.

2smart4skl:  
>what are you doing on a chatroom<br>?

Wiki:  
>She returned in The Opal Deception, the collapse of her previous plan and her year long coma having reduced her to a paranoid madwoman bent on revenge. She also planned to mobilize humans and fairies in a cross-species war and conquer the world. In this book, she also murders Julius Root (see Protagonists above).<br>pal made her vast fortune by forming "Koboi Laboratories" after bankrupting her father's company and merging it with her own. Opal is a rival of Foaly, with whom she held a bitter grudge over her loss of an invention contest when they were both in the fairy equivalent of college.

At the end of The Opal Deception she is robbed of her powers and arrested. Her younger self returns in the sixth book, when, in an extremely confusing time paradox, she uses a time tunnel created by the protagonists to travel forward in time and cause the need for the time tunnel in the first place.  
>Her ultimate goal in this case is the brain fluid of Jayjay, a silky sifaka lemur, which can both heal Spelltropy (a deadly, magic-based disease), and increase magical power.<p>

XlittleXpixieX:

moving on

sexier_than_you!:

I WANNA HAVE A GOOOOO

2smart4skl:

but thats all there is ? 

try,to,.harmbourge,incident:

she could do chips and pex ? 

2smart4skl:

if she mustttttttttttt

sexier_than_you!:  
>*reads off wiki* Commander Julius Root of LEPrecon has the personality of an old soldier. He smokes noxious fungus cigar, and his short temper earns him the nickname "Beetroot", as he is often purple in the face with rage. Julius follows protocols more closely than Holly, or indeed any other LEPrecon officer, <p>

2smart4skl:

oh yes beetroot we almost 4got

try,to,.harmbourge,incident:

HOW COULD YOU FORGETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

but driven by his concern for his subordinates and the fairy People he serves, he bends rules where necessary. He is murdered by Opal Koboi in The Opal Deception. Holly Short is held responsible for his death until the end of the book where Artemis, with the help of the People, clears her name. Holly deeply respects him, and up until his death he is a mentor as well as a father figure for her.

Vampgirl08:

Oooh dramatic

try,to,.harmbourge,incident :

*dreamy eyes* daddy 

try,to,.harmbourge,incident:

: DIE BITCH

Vampgirl08:

Arrrrrggghhhhhh ihat 

*runs*

try,to,.harmbourge,incident :

:D

sexier_than_you!:

thats it then

try,to,.harmbourge,incident:

shall we find out about u lot?

2smart4skl:

im seventeen years old and very clever :D

try,to,.harmbourge,incident:

YOU ARE 15 YOU BASTURD

..socks:

i do belive ive found some info

try,to,.harmbourge,incident:

well you would wouldn't you

wiki:  
>Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan (later Bella Cullen) is a clumsy, accident-prone teenage girl<p>

2smart4skl:

please share

try,to,.harmbourge,incident:

HAHA BITCH

Wiki:

who moves from Phoenix, Arizona, to Forks, Washington, to live with her father, Charlie. Though many boys are attracted to her when she arrives, she falls in love with Edward Cullen, a mysterious boy she discovers to be a vampire.

try,to,.harmbourge,incident:

Boooooriiinnngggggg

try,to,.harmbourge,incident:

(8) maybe its not my weekend but its gunna be my year ... iw wanna feal weightless(8)

not_emo_so_there_:-P:

3 that song 

theebestist:

MEEE TOO

tinfoil...off.:  
>HELLO<p>

Wiki:  
>in an attempt to protect Bella from his lifestyle, Edward leaves her. Bella falls into a depression and is comforted by her friend, Jacob Black. She comes to love Jacob as well,<p>

try,to,.harmbourge,incident:

hi

try,to,.harmbourge,incident:

THREEESOME

try,to,.harmbourge,incident:

HAHA depressed bitch

Wiki:  
>though not as deeply as she loves Edward. She eventually marries Edward and, after a complicated pregnancy, gives birth to their daughter, Renesmee, and becomes a vampire at age 18. After Bella's transformation, she has the ability to shield her and others' minds from mental attacks.<p>

Vampgirl08:

WAIT

try,to,.harmbourge,incident :

Blah blah blah blahhh

Vampgirl08:

THIS HASN'T HAPPENED YET

YOUR SPOILING MY LIFEEEEEEEEEEEE 

try,to,.harmbourge,incident:

HAH BITCH

tinfoil...off.:

HELLO 

try,to,.harmbourge,incident:

I SED HI  
>SHEESH<p>

2smart4skl:

always attion steeling

tinfoil...off.:

I AM NOTTTT

Haha genius cant spell ATTENTION

2smart4skl:

SHUTTUP 

2smart4skl:

ANY WAY ... IM SEVENTEEN

try,to,.harmbourge,incident:

FIFTEEN TOY NINNY

**Im am terribly sorry but the rest of this chapter was eaten by a Gnu. Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again… Please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…please hang up and try again…..Battery low, please replace the batteries … **


	2. Gnu

Bella: Vampgirl08

Edward: bronze-not-ginger

Emmett: theebestist

Jasper: not_emo_so_there_:-P

Alice: XlittleXpixieX

Rosalie: sexier_than_you!

Esme: my*kids*have*problems

Carlisle: I'agree'with'esme

Jacob: .bone.

Artemis: 2smart4skl

Holly: try,to,.harmbourge,incident.

Butler: youwantaknucklesandwich

Foaly: tinfoil...off.

Root: ..explosive.

Opal: queen;of;the;universe;

Chips: Chips

Pex: Pex

Mulch: bumflapkingoftheunderground.

The bestist has signed on

The bestist says:

IF ANYONE ASKS I WAS OUT SMASHIN MAIL BOXes OK!

The bestist has signed out

2smart4skl has signed in

2smart4skl says:

okay own up

who stole my gnus lunch

he WILL get angry

try,to,.harmbourge,incident says:

u have a gnu?

2smart4skl says:

must you know ever thing about my social life

?

Gnu signed in

Gnu says:

merghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

try,to,.harmbourge,incident says:

Well most ppl tell ppl about there pets

Gnu says:

*MERGHHHHHHHHH

XlitleXpixieX has signed in

2smart4skl says:

i dont have to tell u anything

anyways hes not my pet hes my friend

XlittleXpixieX says:

Heyyyyyy guyys

?

im not even gonna ask ...will either of u Come shoppin

try,to,.harmbourge,incident says:

no thnx arty can and he can take his buffulo

:p

XlittleXixieXsays:

?

2smart4skl says:

ITS A GNU NOT A BUFFALO

XlittleXpixieX says:

ok arty and...gnu shall we go shoppin? We cud get u sumfin more fashimable then that old suit

try,to,.harmbourge,incident says:

the gnu has a suit ?

2smart4skl says:

last time i tried modern it didnt work out so dont even think ...

XlittleXpixieX says:

TOO late

2smart4skl says:

what did you DO

XlittleXpixieX says:

Im cumin 2 take u shoppin

try,to,.harmbourge,incident says:

haha

2smaert4skl says:

but but but we live in different worlds

XlittleXpixieX says:

i have my wayss

vampgirl08 has signed in

2smaert4skl says:

noooooo take her instead of me plaese spare me

Vampgirl08 says:

She does hav her ways belive me

2smart4skl says:

ARGGHHHHHHHH i hat

XlittleXpixieX says:

i can take u both

Vampgirl08:

how come u cant take holly?

XlittleXpixieX says:

she scares me

try,to,.harmbourge,incident. Says:

oh really

heh heh

you ent seen nothin]

XlittleXpixieX says:

...JAZzY!

2smart4skl says:

errr hes not online

XlittleXpixieX says:

i know

he will be tho

Not_emo_so_there_:-P has signed in

XlittleXpixieX says:

seeeeeeeeeee

Not_emo_so_there_:-P says:

Hi

WHAT DID u DO 2 ma wifey

hi

try,to,.harmbourge,incident. says:

arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh artemis your gnu is eating my laptop

XlittleXpixieX says:

lol

try,to,.harmbourge,incident. 's laptop has had a chunk taken out of it so she may not respond

2smart4skl says:

told you he would get angry

she gunna kill me now

Not_emo_so_there_:-P says:

haha

try,to,.harmbourge,incident. Has logged on

i gunna KILL YOU ARTY

try,to,.harmbourge,incident. 's computer has corrupted

2smaert4skl says:

DID SHE JUST CALL ME ARTY *TWITCHES*

Not_emo_so_there_:-P says:

wot a lovely couple

Haha

try,to,.harmbourge,incident.says:

no way

try,to,.harmbourge,incident. comp has crashed

2smart4skl says:

that worked perfectly

XlittleXpixieX says:

so u DO like her

XlittleXpixieX and Not_emo_so_there_:-P computers have crashed

2smart4skl says:

even better

Theebestist has signed in

Theebestist says:

arty ma man

2smart4skl says:

yo ma homie emm

theebestist says:

I hav a messsge from holly

2smart4skl says:

did you steel ma gnu's lunch

?

theebestist says:

leet me reed the message

2smart4skl says:

fine

Theebestist says:

Holly sed: i kill u painfully and slowy u retard grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr die die die grrrrrrrrrrrrr ill tell opal where u live grrrrrrr

Love. Holly

Thats the note

2smart4skl says:

who was tht too ?

theebestist says:

U arty dear

2smart4skl says:

BUT IM TOO YOUNG TO DY

theebestist says:

She is in a bad mood cus ur gnu killed her comp

Errrrrrrrrrrrr

So about the gnus lunch

Queen;of;the;universe has signed in

2smart4skl says:

now y was my gnu angry in the first place

?

Emmett

Queen;of;the;universe says:

y hello mud boy

threebestist says:

omg the queen

Is here

2smart4skl says:

SHUT IT CRAZY THANG

Queen;of;the;universe says:

moooohahaha

Queen;of;the;universe says:

just cuz u were breeded in captivity

just had to put a robbie quote in

theebestist says:

that's a quote?

Queen;of;the;universe says:

Yer in that song 'you know me' the first line is summin to do with breedin in captivity

2smart4skl says:

you like robbie Williams ?

Queen;of;the;universe says

LIKE ?

XlittleXpixieX has sighed in

Queen;of;the;universe says:

I WANNA HAVE HIS BABYS

XlittleXpixieX says:

:| what a convo to walk into

2smart4skl says:

i thought your comp conbusted

XlittleXpixieX says:

Jazzy fixed it (L)

2smart4skl says:

OH REALLY

XlittleXpixieX'S COMPUTER HAS CONBUSTED

Every one signs out

Gnu has signed in

Gnu says:

Gnu has signed out

**So we never really found out the moral of this story or any thing for that matter so I am sorry because this chapter was complete and utter drabble**


	3. Sex Education

Not_emo_so _there_:-P says:  
>well that was disappointing<p>

Theebestist says:  
>yh<p>

XlittleXpixieX says:  
>yup<p>

Bronze-not-ginger says:  
>my banana was too small :'(<p>

Vampgirl08 says:  
>your banana is fine for me huni<p>

try,to,.harmbourge,incident. Says:

:|  
>do I even want to know<p>

2smart4skl says:  
>I am so glad I am not in your world.<p>

Theebestist says:  
>EDDY IS A<br>107  
>YR<br>OLD

Bronze-not-ginger says:  
>shut it Emm<p>

try,to,.harmbourge,incident. Says:  
>but arty,<br>isn't St. Burnedets got their sex ed tomorrow ?

2smart4skl says:  
>yes.<p>

try,to,.harmbourge,incident. Says:  
>aren't you scared ?<p>

XlittleXpixieX says:  
>arty do you know were babies come from ?<p>

2smart4skl says:  
>of course I do.<p>

XlittleXpixieX says:  
>well...<p>

try,to,.harmbourge,incident. Says:  
>arty, Foaly says that sinse last time you did SE they changed the curriculum<br>its now alot more hands on

Not_Emo_so_there_:-P says:  
>BANANAS AND CONDOMS<p>

2smart4skl says:  
>:|<p>

try,to,.harmbourge,incident. Says:  
>and more arty ;)<p>

XlittleXpixieX says:  
>oh i get it<br>theres a video

try,to,.harmbourge,incident. Says:  
>there is a live subject you can practise on<p>

2smart4skl says:  
>aaaaaarrrrrggggghhhhhhhhh<p>

Theebestist says:  
>EDDY IZ A VIGIN<p>

Brinze-not-ginger says:  
><br>WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK RENESME IS YOU FUCK BASTURD

XlittleXpixieX says:  
><p>

Bronze-not-ginger says:  
>SHUUUTTTTUUPPPP ALICEEEEEEEEE<p>

*XlittleXpixieX hides behind vampgirl08

Theebestist says:  
>uhhhhhh no wait he WAS a virgin until last year<p>

Vampgirl08 says:  
>be nice hes very sensitive on these subjects<p>

Theebestist says:  
>then he knocked Bella up<p>

Vampgirl08 says:  
>although i must admit he wasn't very good *tut tut tut*<p>

try,to,.harmbourge,incident. Says:  
>hahahahahahahaha lol<p>

...off has sighned on

...off says:  
>hi guys what maths equation are we on today ?<br>oooh ermmm see you later

...off has signed off

2smart4skl says:  
>i might follow him<p>

try,to,.harmbourge,incident. Says:  
>ohhh no you don't<p>

-Holly some how manages to grab onto artemis's shirt collor and keep him online

try,to,.harmbourge,incident. Says:  
>there are some things mud peeps gotsta learn<p>

2smart4skl says:  
>*sob*<p>

try,to,.harmbourge,incident. Says:  
>although we hate it when they repopulate its gotta be done<p>

Theebestist says:  
>first how long is your penis<p>

2smart4skl says:  
>:|<p>

try,to,.harmbourge,incident. Says:  
>answer him<p>

not_emo_so_there_:-P says:  
>...noooo whats your shoe size<p>

2smart4skl says:  
>well it depends on the shoe<p>

My*kids*have*problems has signed on

My*kids*have*problems says:  
>Hello my lovelys what are we talking about<p>

Bronze-not-ginger says:  
>nothing mommy<p>

XlittleXpixieX says:  
>we're teaching little kids about sex mommy<p>

My*kids*have*problems says:  
>well make sure you tell the truth we don't want poor pixies getting the wrong idea about something<p>

I'agree'with'esme has signed on

I'agree'with'esme says:  
>who want the talk i am a docter after all<p>

Vampgirl08 says: er no thanks were all good

I'agree'with'esme says:  
>but you must learn for later in life<br>right first things first

Vampgirl08 says:  
>i already know everything thank you<p>

Bronze-not-ginger says:  
>again i repeat WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK RENEESME IS<p>

I'agree'with'esme says:  
>umm i don't know<p>

Vampgirl08 says:  
>MINE AND EDWARDS DEVIL <p>

I'agree'with'esme says:  
>Oooh<p>

My*kids*have*problems says:  
>anger is no excuse for poor grammar<br>you should say 'edward and i'

Not_emo_so_there_:-P says:  
>im proud to says me and ali are not virgins<p>

XlittleXpixieX says:  
>*blush* hehe<p>

Vampgirl08 says:  
>but atleast we have something to prove it you might have been faking all this time :P<p>

XlittleXpixieX says:  
>Bella dear i lost my virginity before your mother was even born<p>

Vampgirl08 says:  
>PROOVE IT. THE DEVIL CHILD IS ALLL MINNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEE<br>*runs off screaming into the wood muttering about dildos*

Theebestist says:  
>i<br>feel  
><br>LETS ALL GET HORNYYYYY  
>EVERYONE THINK OF YOUR LOVERS so evil<p>

Bronze-not-ginger says:  
>ew the dog is thinking of my daughter<p>

.bone says:  
>mmmmmmmmmmm<p>

Bronze-not-ginger says:  
>perv<p>

try,to,.harmbourge,incident. Says:  
>wait arty<br>can you hear me ?  
>i think he passed out<br>maybe there there was a bit of an info overload

...off says:  
>he was probably thinking of Minerva<p>

Theebestist says:  
>i feel so evil, i just said brb to rosy on the other chat and she still thinks im gone but im back im just watching her wait for mee<br>

XlittleXpixieX says:  
>im gunna tell her<p>

try,to,.harmbourge,incident. Says:  
>go die Minerva paradizo<p>

...off says:  
>that was passionat<p>

try,to,.harmbourge,incident. Says:  
>did i say that out loud ?<p>

XlittleXpixieX says:  
>i don't know who Minerva is but<p>

Not_emo_so_there_:-P says:  
>yes you did say it out loud<p>

Theebestist says:  
>DONT TELLLL HERRRRRRRRR<p>

XlittleXpixieX says:  
>hhhhoooolllllllllllyyyyy looveeeeessss artyyy<p>

try,to,.harmbourge,incident. Says:  
>NOOOOOOOOOO I DONT :P YOU LOVE JASPERRRRRRRRR<p>

XlittleXpixieX says:  
>well duhh were married ?<p>

Not_emo_so_there_:-P says:  
>ewww *raises one eyebrow* wow i didn't know i could do that *wiggles eyebrows experimently*<p>

2smart4skl says:  
>woah i think i passed out there<p>

XlittleXpixieX says:  
>did u did u just say eww to me bein married to you ?<p>

Theebestist says:  
>HORNY DILDO<p>

2smart4skl says:  
>and im gone again<p>

XlittleXpixieX says:  
>arty, holly loves you<br>jasper your a...a...a...a beef noodle

-XlittleXpixieX has signed out

Not_emo_so_there _:-P says:  
>yumm<br>come baackk aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
>sob<p>

Theebestist says:  
>woopdi doper loopdi looper aliuper bounce<br>and the rain rain rain came down down down  
>gosh i do love pooh bear<p>

XlittleXpixieX has signed on

XlittleXpixieX says:  
>anyway<br>arty,  
>holly loves you<p>

Theebestist says:  
>I LOVE YOU POOH BEAR<p>

try,to,.harmbourge,incident. Says:  
>arty has been out a long time<p>

2smart4skl says:  
>bk<p>

-2smart4skl has been clobbered over the head with a cowbell by a hand distinctively looking like holly's... and may not respond

XlittleXpixieX says:  
>...<p>

try,to,.harmbourge,incident. Says:  
>:P<p>

sexier_than_you! Has signed on

sexier_than _you! Says:  
>emmmmmeeeeetttttttttttt<br>grrrrrrr  
>you sed brb<br>and you didn't come back

Theebestist says:  
>well obviously im still away duhh<p>

Sexier_than_you! says:  
><br>

Agoline Fowl has signed on

**(Yes Katie cuz there is a person called agoline you dick)**

Angeline Fowl says:  
>who are you people ?<br>and why is my son passed out on the floor with a cowbell  
>on his head<p>

XlittleXpixieX says:  
>no reason<p>

-everyone signs out due to a world wide power cut.

GNU signed on:

GNU says:  
> moohahahahahahahaha<p>

GNU has signed off 


	4. Shampoo

2smart4skl says:  
>does anyone have any shampoo i could borrow ?<p>

Try,to,forget,the,hambourge,incident says:  
>yer i need some too<p>

Theebestist says:  
>me too<p>

Youwantaknucklesandwich says:  
>and me<p>

Try,to,forget,the,hambourge,incident says:  
>Butler dahling, you don't have any hair<p>

XlittleXpixieX says:  
>WHY DO ALL THE BOYS NEED SHAMPOOOOOO<p>

Youwantaknucklesandwich says:  
>that hurts holly, that really hurts<p>

-Youwantaknucklesandwich has signed off in a huff of angry tears-

Try,to,forget,the,hambourge,incident says:  
>wait im not a boy ?<p>

Sexy-Curls says:  
>well you are basically a he-she<br>your not pretty like me

Try,to,forget,the,hambourge,incident says:  
>at least i don't get my hair wet when i go to the toilet :P<p>

Sexy-Curls says:  
>:O n-n-n-n-n-no i don't... but you never denied the fact you're a goy<p>

Try,to,forget,the,hambourge,incident says:  
>what would you do if i was ?<p>

-Sexy-Curls has gone to hide in a cupboard and wont come out for a year and may not reply

XlittleXpixieX says:  
>holly ? are...you *backs away*<p>

Try,to,forget,the,hambourge,incident says:  
>nahh i just couldn't stand her no more<p>

XlittleXpixieX says:  
>prove it<p>

Try,to,forget,the,hambourge,incident says  
>what do you want me to do ?<br>LESBIAN

XlittleXpixieX says:  
>let me give you a MAKEOVER<p>

Try,to,forget,the,hambourge,incident says:  
>NOOOO NOT THAT, ANYTHING BUT THATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT<p>

XlittleXpixieX says:  
>HOMAFRODITE<br>YOU HAVE Xy CHROMOSOMES :O

Try,to,forget,the,hambourge,incident says:  
>why have you been going round steeling my DNA ?<p>

XlittleXpixieX says:  
>i was curious<p>

2smart4skl says:  
>this is getting icky<p>

Theebestist says:  
>heehee arty says ICKY<p>

2smart4skl says:  
>why is that funny?<br>i don't particularly enjoy talking about... erm girls erm... lower regions  
>hey i really need shampoo, im dripping all over my mac book, with just a towel round my waist. Has anyone got any shampoo?<p>

Bumflapkingoftheunderground says:  
>holly likes that mental image<p>

2smart4skl says:  
>*red flushes*<p>

Theebestist says:  
>:P AH HAHAHAHAHAHA red flush *giggles*<p>

Sexier_than_you! Says:  
>EMMMMEEEEETTTTTT R U GAY<p>

Not_emo_so_there_:-P says:  
>I SHARED MY NACHOS WITH A GAY GUY :O<p>

XlittleXpixieX says:  
>jazzy we don't eat nachos we are vamps<p>

Not_emo_so_there_:-P says:  
>NO ONE TOLD ME THATTTTTTTT<p>

you guys always forget meeee

XlittleXpixieX says:  
>I LOVE YOU JAZZY<p>

Not_emo_so_there_:-P says:  
>well i don't love you :P<p>

-XlittleXpixieX signed off to pack

Not_emo_so_there_:-P says:

NOW IM A FREEEE MAAAAAAAANN

XlittleXpixieX says:  
>I WAS APPARING OFFLINE HOW COULD YOU BASTURD<p>

Not_emo_so_there_:-P says:  
>:P<p>

Sexy-Curls says:  
>I NEED SHAMPOOOOO<br>i went to the loo and now my hair is... wet :S

Try,to,forget,the,hambourge,incident says:  
>ARGHHHH IM LEAVING<p>

-Try,to,forget,the,hambourge,incident has logged off to get away from Sexy-Curls

XlittleXpixieX says:  
>THE ANNOYING FRENCH GIRL PEED ON HER HAIR<p>

Bronze-not-ginger says:  
>ANYONES HAIR BEING DISTROYED MAKES ME SOOOOOOOOOOOOO UPSET<p>

-Sano has signed in

Everyone says:  
>SANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CAN I BORROW YOUR SHAMPOOO<p>

-Sano has signed off

2smart4skl says:  
>poor guy<p>

Try,to,forget,the,hambourge,incident says:  
>D'arvit<p>

2smart4skl says:  
>whats up Holls ?<p>

Bumflapkingoftheunderground says:  
>HE HAS A PET NAME FOR HERRRRRRR<p>

try,to,.hambourge,incident says:  
>*ignores mulch* i need shampoo<p>

2smart4skl says:  
>huh ? *very confused*<p>

try,to,.hambourge,incident. Says:  
>nm<p>

2smart4skl says:  
>idiot<p>

try,to,.hambourge,incident. Says:  
>:O<p>

Bumflapkingoftheunderground says:  
>you cant call your lover an idiot, im sure thats not allowed :S<p>

try,to,.hambourge,incident. Says:  
>AFTER ALL IVE DONE FOR YOU AND YOU CALL ME SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ME. I SAVED YOUR SORRY GINIOUS BUTT MORE THAN ONE OCCASION AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME<p>

2smart4skl says:  
>lol i thought you said rape not repay *hysterical giggle*<p>

Bumflapkingoftheunderground says:  
>cuz we all know thats what you really want to do to her<p>

try,to,.hambourge,incident. Says:  
>ARGHHHHHHH I HAT<p>

-my*kids*have*problems has signed on

2smart4skl says:  
>wtf ?<p>

My*kids*have*problems says:  
>WHO WANTS SOME COOKIES<br>no one ?  
>fine then<p>

-my*kids*have*problems has signed out

2smart4skl Says:  
>NO WHAT I REALLY WANT IS SOME FUCKING SHAMPOO<br>WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU  
>:<p>

-2smart4skl has signed out

try,to,.hambourge,incident. Says:  
>arty<br>i  
>hate<br>you

-Youwantaknucklesandwich has signed on

Youwantaknucklesandwich says:  
>im guessing no one gave him shapoo?<br>not good, he gets very cranky without his shampoo...does anyone know Sano's email address

try,to,.hambourge,incident says:  
>i do<br>but im not telling :P

Youwantaknucklesandwich says:  
>would you like me to come and brake your spine in 80 different places<p>

try,to,.hambourge,incident says:  
>catch me if you can<p>

Sexy_Curlz says:  
>her spine is too short to brake in 80 different places.<p>

-Youwantaknucklesandwich who is not up-to-date with technology begins to throttle his computer thinking Holly is actually inside it.

Youwantaknucklesandwich says:  
>GO TO HELL MINERVA IM BUSY<p>

Not_emo_so_there_:-P says:  
>lol<p>

try,to,.hambourge,incident says:  
>err Domovoi im not actually IN the computer<p>

XlittleXpixieX says:  
>whos Domovoi ?<p>

Youwantaknucklesandwich says:  
>i knew that pah do you think im stupid ?<p>

Vampiregirl08 says:  
>hey guys i found this shampoo in the hallway, it says *squints at bottle* 'property of Sano'<p>

-Youwantaknucklesandwich's computer has been smashed into shreds so he may not reply

2smart4skl says:  
>give it HEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE<p>

try,to,.hambourge,incident says:  
>its the bastard<p>

2smaer4skl says:  
>when i heard the words 'Sano' and 'shampoo' in the same sentence...<br>I JUST NEEEEDDDDDDD ITTTTT

try,to,.hambourge,incident says:  
>*snatches shampoo off unsuspecting Bella who trips over the elf as she walks along* COME AND GET FARTYYYYYY :P<p>

2smart4skl says:  
><p>

try,to,.hambourge,incident says:  
><p>

-queen;of;the;univerce has signed on

-try,to,.hambourge,incident has been squashed by a VERY mad Artemis and may not reply

Queen;of;the;univerce says:  
>i have some news, my enemies<p>

2smart4skl says:  
>AH HAH I HAVE SANOS SHAMPOOOOOOOOOAND YOU DONT :PPPPPPPPPPP<p>

Queen;of;the;univerce says:  
>IM PREGNANT<p>

-Sano has signed in

Sano says:  
>give me that *zoink*<p>

-Sano has signed off

Queen;of;the;univerce says:  
>HELLO BIG NEWS HERE<p>

2smart4skl says:  
>MY SHAMPOOOOOOO<p>

XlittleXpixieX says:  
>don't you mean Sano's shampoo ?<p>

Queen;of;the;univerce says:  
>KNOCKED UP QUEEN HERE<p>

2smart4skl says:  
>NO ITS MINE<p>

Queen;of;the;univerce says:  
><br>*has tantrum*

Theebestist says:  
>this is better than the stuff thats better than cable *eats popcorn*<p>

Queen;of;the;univerce says:  
>IM PREGNATNT WITH ROBBIE WILLIAMS BABY<p>

Not_emo_so_there_:-P says:  
>isn't that what you wanted ?<p>

Queen;of;the;univerce says:  
>FINNALLY SOME ATTENTION<p>

try,to,.hambourge,incident says:  
>as you can tell opal (bitch) no one cares<p>

vampiregirl08 says:  
>holly ? is it your wrong time of the month ? ;)<p>

try,to,.hambourge,incident says:  
>DIE BITCH<p>

vampiregirl08 says:  
>ill take that as a yes<p>

-vampiregirl08 has died and may not reply

-Everyone has signed off

try,to,.hambourge,incident says:  
>aaaaa fuck it. Did i scare everyone away again ?<br>fine  
>I PROMISE NOT TO KILL ANYONE ELSE<p>

bronze-not-ginger says:  
>watsupp i just went to get some lion cuz you know, im a MAN and everthing *sees Bella dead<br>

  
>(in five year old voice) why id Bella dead ?<p>

try,to,.hambourge,incident says:  
>no reason<p>

Bumflapkingoftheunderground says:  
><p>

Bronze-not-ginger says:  
>but belly not sopposed to be deeadd<p>

Vampgirl08 says:  
>hey guys<p>

try,to,.hambourge,incident says:  
>DIE BITCH<p>

-vampgirls08 dies

Bronze-not-ginger says:  
>*points* IT WAS YOUUUUUUUUU<p>

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN

**By the way if anyone was wondering Sano is from the Japanese manga Hana Kimi, in the live action version everyone wants to borrow his shampoo. Twas veeery funny **


End file.
